Hurts
by Minty Mee
Summary: When Alec finds out thing he had never guessed.


A/N: This is my first Fan Fiction so I hope you enjoy my story of Alec and Magnus. I don't own any of The Mortal Instruments, so let me know what you guys think .

Chapter 1

Alec was awoken by the sound of his alarm clock beeping. His right hand reaching for the clock and scrambling to stop its noisy ass sound. He fell on the ground with his face on the hard wooden floor and his bangs covering his eyes. Alec whimper at the fall and before he knew it his brother Jace came running in and had a worried expression on his face. Behind Jace was his mother Maryse and his father Robert all huddling over to pick him up. Alec was just laughing because just by falling all his family members came except for Isabelle and max his little brother. God how they made him blush cherry red and made him feel weak. Alec told them it was just a fall to make his family sigh in relief. After they all left so Alec can get ready for school wait let me rephrase that home-schooled. When he said it he means it he had lunch at regular basis even had homework from Hodge and test to take and even had to wear a uniform. He even had periods to go to. His parents were really protective of him, and whenever he went outside to play at least someone has to go with to keep an eye on him. Now he was 18 a big boy now, but his parents were still protective of him. Alec always wanted to go out there in the world like travel and have friends. But even though he tries to convince his parents he knew the answer "NO!" So he just backs off. Alec took of his baggy black shirt and his pajamas that were too big on him. Alec looked at himself; he was pale white and was not so muscular like Jace. Alec was jealous of Jace, Max, and Izzy. They get to go to public school and had fun while Alec was stuck at home in a cage like an animal well not really, but it felt like it. So he took a long hot shower to relax his mind, after his shower he put on a black tight shirt that showed his lean slender body and some baggy pants that had a hole in them. His hair was just on top of his eyebrow and his blue eyes like a dreamy dreamlike land. He always flushed when Jace commented how his body was pale and needed a tan. Yes he was GAY problem? And his way of life was not helping. Alec went down stairs to get ready for being homeschooled, and Jace was in the living room with his right arm around Clare or Clarisse or Clary right that's her name. Her red hair in curls, and was sitting in Jaces lap. They were in a make out session, and Alec made a gagging. "Bro jealousy is an ugly thing" said Jace looking at Alec smirking. "Don't make me come over there and beat your ass" Jace moving Clary out of his lap, and walking over to Alec. "Are you okay you fell?" "Yeah clumsy me" Alec hated being care for. He felt weak and like a 5 year old. "Okay don't make me worry" said Jace and went to get Clary to go to school. "Yes mommy" Alec said with puppy eyes. Then they left with only Alec, but Izzy and max left early this time. Almost time Alec ate his breakfast and ran to his room almost knocking over church. He had to go to school before Hodge gets all Girly and MAD!

When Alec entered his class he looked to saw Hodge waiting for him. He looked angry and happy at the same time. Alec was counting down until Hodge spoke and Alec lost count. "You can stop counting Alec I have teach you for years now you are almost 18 and going to college" Hodge said and paused to see my expression. "And your mother and your father had decided that you should" then paused again. "You should go to college. Go out into the world instead of staying here" Alec laughed because he knew this was a joke. Like Hodge can read his mind he said. "Alec this is not a joke, and we will send one person to guide you and protect you (he) will protect you" Alec stopped and looked at Hodge wide eyed and then jumped into the air and screaming like a teenaged girl who had her first phone. Alec ran to his room, and slid his eye shut biting his lower right corner lip. Ah he was going to be free Alec thought.

It was almost 4, and Alec was packing his stuff for college called The City of Glass. It was a weird name but at least he had somewhere to go instead of his house. Alec heard the front door open and then a slam, and Alec ran downstairs to see Jace in his annoying expression he was good this morning. Jace went past Alec and almost stumbling on the ground. "Oh feisty" Alec said shaking his head and giggling a little. "Shut up Alec" and Alec just put both his hands in the air for surrender. "Want to talk about it?" "Yeah sure why not... That my brother is going to be in college with a stranger protecting him, and my girlfriend kissing her ever so geek friend" Jace covering his eyes almost crying. "Oh baby did she give you a booboo" and at that Jace laughed. "I am sorry, but I should not be giving you advice because I am freaking myself out talking all goody-goody" Jace nodded and went to his room. Alec heard a knock on the door and guess what it was Clary with frantic eyes. Alec just opened the door and let her in. "upstairs quick before his heart gets second thoughts Clary" Alec said not really caring. Clary nodded and went to Jace. Alec just chuckling to himself Jace owed him big time Alec thought. Then another knock came from the door. "Oh my god why doesn't the whole neighbor knock on the door" Alec mumbled. Alec opens the door to see the whole neighborhood looking at him with worried eyes. Alec almost screamed wow his hypothesis was right, but oh my god they were almost hovering over the door. They were all looking at him like an treasure they admired so much even a fly comes they will kill it. Jace came running down with the same expression and red puffy eyes he was crying. "Oh everyone I know you all love my body, but please go away before my girlfriend comes down here" Jace said, and everyone rolled their eyes at the same time like robots and left. Jace was laughing, and helped me to calm down. Izzy and max came with wide smiles on their faces. Max hugged me like a man because he almost crushed him. "Whoa max I just saw you like a few hours ago you already miss me?" Alec teased. Max was grinning so bad it was like it hurt, and so was Izzy. "Okay what is it is there something on my face, but they just hugged me and went there rooms. That was weird, but shook it off. "So you and Clary are okay now?" Jace just nodded. I had to admit this was the first time he was happy and sad at the same time. "Thanks Alec for your advice" Alec mocked "yeah your welcome bro" and Jace laughed. Jace was always hard with expressions. Alec was going to leave tomorrow he was still curious who would look after him, but just went to the living room watching Glee. Oh how he loved Blaine he was sexy and the way he dressed was too cute. Alec went to sleep at 12, and was wearing black sweatpants with a long sleeved shirt. Alec was going to miss his room how empty it looked.

Alec woke up at 6 to get ready. Alec wore a red long sleeved shirt with white buttons on his chest with black almost skinny jeans. He put on his red scarf from the cold outside. Alec looked at his black hair it was a little messy on the top, but didn't care. Alec put his black sweater on, and black coat on that was up to his waist. Wearing black converse shoes up to his ankles, and went down stairs to see Izzy wide eyed at my lack of fashion I usually don't wear. I smiled at her expression his parents were taking him there. "I know I know I look different" Izzy came up to him, and hugged me while his dad came down with Alec bags. "Oh brother don't go crazy over there and find me good boys" Izzy whispered the last part. "I heard that" Robert said behind Izzy. Max came down with messed up hair and glasses out of place. "Allie I will miss you to death do us apart" Max crossing his fingers. We just laughed and I kissed his cheeks. "To death do us apart" I crossed my fingers he kissed my check then went back up stairs. Jace came with a big man hug and left to help Robert. When I said my goodbyes my mom had teary eyes and gave a whole speech on not to do anything bad or stupid I nodded almost drifting to sleep. We left at 7 at arrived at the building at 10. No wonder they called it the city of glass because almost everything was made of glass. Robert filled at all the applications and I just looked around the place they were in the main office it was so big the walls were glass even the floor and the chairs. When they were done my dad and this girl named Maia took me to my room and introduced me to my roommate his name was Kyle. We connected quickly, and when we were done with the whole tour of the school I almost forgot who was protecting me. "Dad?" he looked up at me and smiled. "Yes Alec" coming up to stand in front of me Robert was taller than me. "Um you never told me who was going to keep an eye on me" Robert laughed and just told me I will figure it out myself. Then we just hugged and he left. I made my way to my room 914 and un-locked the door. Kyle was shirtless and had muscle with a perfect abs and a little tan. I blushed and went to un-packing my stuff. Kyle turned and smirked at me he had perfect white teeth. Kyle had a girlfriend thought it was the girl that was showing us around I learned from him when it was night time. "You might be thinking she is older than me, but she is only 23 and 6 years difference" I had my mouth hanging to the ground and kept it shut. He then just told me that they loved each other no matter what. Alec was wearing grey sweats and a short sleeved black shirt to big on him. They talked until 12, and Alec was drifting to sleep so was Kyle so they decided to sleep.

Alec woke up with his alarm clock beeping. It was 6 like always Kyle was sleeping. Alec just went to take a cold shower even though it was cold outside he just put on some skinny jeans Izzy picked for him even though he hated it. He wore long sleeved blue shirt under his jacket that was cut from under his arms to his shoulders. It was black with leather. He put up his hood when he got outside the school and ran. He put had on black headphones running with the beat in his ear. School starts at 8 he was 2 hours early. Alec ran around the schools field until he was sweating. Alec went from running to dancing he was swaying his hips and doing the moonwalk then more moves. When the music was done then another he danced again when that song was done it was only 7:40. Alec made his way back to his room jogging in the school hallway. Alec felt a pair of eyes on him he turned to see no one there he just went back to what he was doing. Alec opened the door to his room. To see Maia and Kyle making out on Kyle's bed. Maia jumped in to the air to land on her feet, and Kyle just chuckling. "I swear I will not tell a soul" I said holding my left hand up and my right hand on my heart. I just went to take another shower, and came out with a towel around my waist. Maia was sitting in Kyle's bed daydreaming, when she saw me she blushed and turned around. Alec blushed and took his clothes into the bathroom to change. He was wearing black skinny's and how did Izzy put skinny's into his bag? Alec was wearing a blue flannel that had black in the squares. It was almost 8 and Alec put on his new black converse shoes that went up above his ankles. Alec hair was black like raven and was cut above his eyebrow. His eyes went to look at the mirror next to the door. He was pale, and really hated his reflection. He just threw on his backpack that was leather brown. All of his stuff was in his backpack already to go.

When Alec arrived to the school he almost bumped into this girl. When the teacher was in the middle of the hall she yelled for the students to shut up. Kyle was next to me all of a sudden and grinning at the girl.

"Okay you people school starts on next Monday because some of the air conditions went down so we are going to need you to behave this weekend" then she left when she did everyone was cheering and laughing the only one was upset was me. Because it was going to be like he was at home not up and learning. Everyone left only Kyle and I was left. "Hey cheer up let me take you to will's party today it will be fun" before I could reply he already left.

After the whole day finding something to wear Alec wore a grey button up shirt with pockets on top of his chest. He wore black skinnies that made his thigh feel numb, and wore a black and white Nike that was above his ankles. He was staring at his reflection at the mirror his black hair down that curved up a little up at the ends. His blue ocean eyes that pop out with a little eyeliner with Izzy help. Alec went out of the bathroom. Izzys eyes widen and then smiled.

"My big bro is getting fashion sense more and more" Alec blush bright red "Okay lets go" When they got there. People were everywhere drinking and grinding against each other with the big beat. Alec just looked eyed wide. "Hi Izzy" said a voice unfamiliar to Alec. He turned to see them making out. Alec just blocked his eyes with both his hands. The boy had black hair like Alec and blue eyes, but something in it was wrong like evil. "Hi I 'm William, but everyone calls me will" Alec shook his hands and smiled. "Are you and my sister…dating?" I said with worried eyes. "Um…you can say" I looked at him with a weird confusing look, but shook it off. "Well…come inside and LETS PARTY!" will yelled and grabbed Izzys arm to go with him. Alec just shook his head and went to a park near will's house. Alec took out his headphones and put his volume up high. He started by dancing again until he was done with the whole park walk. Alec started doing a wave then some backflips and front. Alec put his hood up from the cold. The next song was hard and like a gangsters singing hard rapping. Then some police sirens in the music. He then ran in circles until he was breathing hard, and went back to the party. When Alec went in the house it was big like a mansion. Everyone was grinding there body to the fast beat, and even stripper were dancing on the pole. Alec almost gagged when a girl with big bobs showed. Then the next was a girl who went upside down on the pole to show her undies. The son next was Dirty Dancer by Enrique Iglesias. Time went by Alec felt like every five minutes everyone slowed downed in slow motion and then went fast speed then normal again and again that happened. Alec was drunk or his mind was missing with him he didn't know. Then something was pocking his right eye inside. He rubbed his right eye, but it was worse the thing that was in his eyes was like a sharp diamond. He went to the bathroom to put water, but it hurt even more when he tried to touch it. When Alec opened his eyes his right eyes had an upside down triangle and an up triangle on top of each other. Around the star was a half circle under the star. Then some lines in the curved half circle. Alec didn't scream or blinked it was black and his blue eyes mixing in with it. Alec looked at it and touched the skin under his eyes. The door flew open and Alec turned to see will grinning. Will looked to see Alec, and Alec screamed. Will had black eyes and black blood dripping down his forehead. "Give it to me Alexander Lightwood" I looked at him in a confusing look. He slid out a dagger that had a dragon carved on the blade, and at the end had a white diamond. Will swung at Alec s chest, and made Alec whimper. Will licked the blood on the blade and breathes in the scent of Alec blood. He licked the blade again making his eyes turn to Alec. Izzy came in with a long slim knife and stabbed on to Wills back. "I can't believe I kissed him" Izzy laughed. I looked at her in horror and was breathing hard. She smirked and took my hand she saw my chest and took me to her car.

"Where are we going?"

"Home…dad say if anything like this happens I take you home right away"

"What was that thing? And why did you stab Will? Why? Was it a monster?" I said franticly.

"Alec it's alright they are coming for you so shut up" Izzy and me didn't talk until we got home.

"Home…sweet…home" I said and went to open the door, but it already swung open by my mom.

"Honey…your bleeding" then took me inside. Jace was walking happily until he saw me and came running to me.

"Oh…Fuck are alright?"

"No…I 'm happy and not freaking out right know" I said punching his shoulder lightly. "Yes it hurts like a pain in the ass duh"

"Well you could've said so" I was about to say something, but kept my mouth shut. Maryse came with an aid kit. He wrapped me with bandages then. When she was about to go my right eye started burning again. She came to look at me then stare at my eye. She took a step backward until she made a vase fall to hit the floor.

"Oh god, Alec," she took the knob and ran out. It burned and Alec started crying in pain. Robert came in and took both Alec shoulders to see the eye. He took a step backwards to then another.

"Dad help me!" I screamed. He grabbed my wrist, and everyone behind we took the family van and drove off. I just kept on moving and whimpering every time I move it hurts.


End file.
